Hot Chocolate sequel to Darkness of the Day
by Karosai
Summary: OGi/OmiXNagi/NagiXOmi/shounen-ai: *finished, nothing more XD* also wrote this about a year ago... Fluff @.@
1. chapter 1

Notes: And now it's time to upload the sequel...  
  
It was the anniversary of Omi's death. That's why I went to the graveyard and leaned against his headstone, hugging it and crying against it. I could take all the time I wanted here... It was a nice thought.  
  
I was glad that Weiss had allowed me to live with them... If they had denied me of that I would have returned to the streets. The streets didn't like me very much. The thought of returning to them was enough to make me completely frightened.  
  
It was snowing. I had promised that Omi's first date and mine would be with hot chocolate on a snowy day. Now that couldn't happen... Dead people can't go on dates. Omi was just another corpse in the ground that no one cared for.  
  
I picked the grass away from his headstone and sighed. I really didn't deserve to have him in the first place. I didn't deserve to be the cause of his death. I didn't deserve to be able to go to his grave whenever I pleased.  
  
I didn't go there whenever I pleased, though. It would hurt too much to go too often. I would remember... The best thing that people could do was to forget. I was trying to forget... It was hard though. I wanted to forget Omi but I clinged to every memory I had of him anyway.  
  
It's truly hard to let go of happiness. No one does it willingly. That's why I can't forget about Omi... I can't forget about the pain I caused him because I know that though I was breaking down his mind that just his presence made me happy. I had hurt him in order to gain happiness and that hurt as well.  
  
I brushed off the snow that covered his name. Tsukiyono Omi... I'm sorry that I killed an angel... Where did dead angels go, anyway? Did they fall to Hell...? I sighed and leaned against the headstone, putting my check against it.  
  
If Omi fell to Hell, where would I go? Someone who robbed an angel of its grace would surly go some place worse. Maybe when I died I would travel the Earth as a ghost. No, that was doubtful. Humans didn't have souls... When I died I would be trapped in darkness and never know it. Anyone who's dead is reduced to a nothing.  
  
I had reduced Omi to a nothing... 


	2. chapter 2

Notes: Thank you To-chan, Bombay-chan, and Misty Eyes for reviewing =3  
  
Schuldig had taken me out for a walk. He told me it was unhealthy to spend so much time in front of a computer and away from the human world. But the world bored me. There was nothing interesting happening; well, the world also gave me a headache. You'd be surprised by how many mentally unstable people there are out in the world.  
  
Recently I had been forced to endure the tortures of glasses. Crawford refused to let me get contacts stating that if one fell out of my eye during an assassination there would be trouble. I still didn't quite understand that, considering that if I broke my glasses it would cause even more problems. I decided not to ask him and just wear the stupid things. They made me look like a nerd...  
  
"They make you look like an intellectual," Schuldig said with a smirk.  
  
I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I didn't understand why Schuldig was so intent on going out that day. He dragged me off of my computer when I asked him if we could go tomorrow. Stupid annoying bastard...  
  
I was Schuldig's favorite to play with. I still wasn't able to completely block myself from him at all times. Well, since he was the only one who could help me set up these barriers it made sense. For some reason he thought of my mind as the most fun. I thought he would enjoy going in Farfello's more, personally, but maybe he got lost in it like I did.  
  
"It's your anniversary," Schuldig stated. "You died a year ago."  
  
"Oh did I, now?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"To the world you died, anyway. It's only proper that you visit your burial site to celebrate, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose," I replied with a shrug.  
  
We continued walking in silence until we reached a large black gate that had a white arc above it. I stared up at the white brick arc for a moment until I turned my gaze to one of the graves near the front.  
  
There was a teenage boy kneeling down by it as he let the snow cover him. He wasn't appropriately dressed for the weather and it caused me to roll my eyes. You'd think people would learn to wear more then a sleeveless-turtleneck in the snow. I shrugged again and waited for Schuldig to show me where my grave was. 


	3. chapter 3

'Do you know who that is?' Schuldig asked my mind, carefully choosing his words, apparently.  
  
I turned my eyes away from the boy and turned back to Schuldig. I frowned and shrugged, scanning my memory. I couldn't place a name to the face. I couldn't even remember that I had visited this place a year ago during what Schuldig told me was my funeral. Hell, I couldn't even remember why they thought I was dead. Not that it was important now; they weren't Schwarz.  
  
'No,' I replied mentally. 'Should I?'  
  
'No...'  
  
I hated it when he hid things. I hated even more how I couldn't get into his head. He had shields that would block me no matter how badly I desired to enter. It really wasn't fair that he could go anywhere he wanted in my mind and I couldn't touch his.  
  
'Where's my grave?'  
  
'The boy's on it,' Schuldig replied with a soft chuckle.  
  
Yeah, that wasn't going to make me curious or anything. Stupid smug bastard sure was bothersome. I stared at the boy again, trying to remember who he could possibly be. Nothing was coming to me. I couldn't think of anything...  
  
Maybe it was before I started to remember...or forget. Everything seemed so disoriented. I'm still not sure why but for some reason I forgot everything... That's the main reason I became so attached to my computer. I wanted to research and find out who Tsukiyono Omi was. Unfortunately, all I could find out was what high school I had attended.  
  
Maybe he used to go to my school or something? No, he did look a little on the young side. I knew Schuldig wouldn't help me at all to find out who the boy was. It was a game he liked to play.  
  
'Did I know him before?' I asked.  
  
'It doesn't matter. He won't deal with you now. You're dead, remember?'  
  
The boy turned to look at me and stared. His eyes began to fill with tears again as he stood up, stumbled forward, and clenched onto me. I blinked and stared down at him wondering what he was doing.  
  
Well, apparently I had at least known him...  
  
"Omi..." he whispered. "Nice dream..."  
  
I turned to stare at Schuldig hoping he would help me. All he did was start laughing like a rat would. Figures, the guy was practically useless. He was so busy with playing games that I had failed to find any use for him. Unfortunately, I found myself constantly obeying any order he gave me... 


	4. chapter 4

I stared at the boy who was hugging me and sighed. He looked so abused as he lay in my arms and leaned against my chest. A small smile crossed my face. The boy was beautiful... His dark blue eyes resembled the night sky with the light that reflected in them as the stars. He was unsightly pale...  
  
"Umm... Who are you?" I asked him finally.  
  
"...Omi... I'm Nagi... Nagi...Naoe..."  
  
"Who were you to me?" I asked him as I tilted my head.  
  
The boy turned his face away from mine and turned to stare at Schuldig who was only smirking at him. The boy glared at him. I could tell Schuldig must have been saying something to him... Maybe Schuldig knew him?  
  
"Friend," he muttered.  
  
"Oh..." I replied somewhat disappointed.  
  
I couldn't help it. The guy was beautiful, even if he was a bit under-sized. I shook my head. Schuldig banned me from having boyfriends since he wanted to make sure my body wasn't over used. Crawford didn't really care too much either way though I did notice that whenever I blacked out I did tend to wake up in his bed unclothed...  
  
'Are you done yet?' Schuldig asked.  
  
'You had to know he'd be here... Why did you take me here if you didn't want me to meet him?' I asked.  
  
'I thought he'd tell the truth...that or you'd pick it up. Oh well, it's just a game. Some people don't learn the rules very quickly...'  
  
I looked down and saw Nagi put his hands on his head and cry out quietly. Great, the kid wasn't playing by Schuldig's rules. That was usually a bad idea all it's own due to the fact that the price of it was higher than the con side of doing what he requested.  
  
"Schuldig...please stop..." the kid requested softly.  
  
"Little Nagi's become a weakling... Did you forget how to block me?" Schuldig asked him.  
  
"Get out... Please, get out..." he begged while he fell on top of me, no longer able to support himself.  
  
I put my hands on his back on accident. I was suddenly glad that I had remembered to wear my leather gloves everyday. Otherwise the pains of others would become the pains of my own. It was hard enough to deal with everyone's mind; I didn't have the energy to put up with their bodies as well.  
  
"Omi... Help me..."  
  
"Schuldig, get out," I muttered as I moved my hand gently along his back.  
  
"I told you that you cared," he muttered before he turned away. 


	5. chapter 5

"Who were you to me?" Omi asked me as I leaned against him, sobbing.  
  
He didn't remember me? That wasn't important... Omi was alive... He wasn't dead. So many questions flashed through my mind. How had he lived when the building collapsed? How had Schuldig lived? I wasn't able to though... An intruding mind entered my head.  
  
'Tell him you're his lover, Nagi. See what he would say to the truth...' Schuldig whispered mentally.  
  
I turned to stare at the smirking Schuldig. I couldn't say that... If Omi didn't even know who I was then there really wasn't any point in saying it. If I couldn't be with him then I'd be his...  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Oh," he replied sounding somewhat upset.  
  
'Now why'd you go and say something silly like that, little Prodigy? You should always play by the rules...' the man snickered.  
  
I felt pain overflow from my head. Great, he was raping my mind in order to get back at me for not obeying his every command. I wasn't his sick puppy anymore. But it hurt...  
  
"Schuldig... Please stop..." I begged quietly, but loud enough for both of them to hear.  
  
Speaking made it worse. The pain consumed me more so when I heard noise. I flinched. The snow was melting and soaking into my pants so I felt cold. It wasn't helping...nothing was helping.  
  
"Little Nagi's become a weakling... Did you forget how to block me?" Schuldig asked me.  
  
No... I hadn't forgotten... I was just extremely out of practice. If I knew that he would become angry with me I would have been sure that I wouldn't have this much pain brought upon me.  
  
"Get out... Please, get out..." I begged as I collapsed on top of Omi, no longer able to support myself due to the agonizing pain that was in my head.  
  
I felt Omi put his hands against my back and move them up and down slowly. It felt nice...that little bit of reassurance. Omi's hands did feel wonderful; I had missed his touch so much.  
  
"Omi... Help me..."  
  
"Schuldig, get out," he muttered.  
  
"I told you that you cared," Schuldig replied as he arrogantly turned away.  
  
I was slightly relieved when the pain in my head left. I sighed and looked up at Schuldig, wondering if he would tell me the answers to my questions. I decided to try anyway, knowing he probably wouldn't help me.  
  
'How are you alive?' I asked him mentally.  
  
'You know, kid, it's all because of you.'  
  
'What...?'  
  
'You subconsciously saved us when you were knocked out,' Schuldig replied as he continued to walk away. 'We all left before the debris cleared. That's why there's no body inside that grave.'  
  
'Oh... Please, tell me...how did Omi forget everything?'  
  
'That's something I can't tell you,' he replied smugly.  
  
Stupid cocky bastard... It wasn't fair of him to keep secrets in such a way. I sighed again and decided that maybe I didn't want to know what they did to him...  
  
"Come on, kid, it's time to go," Schuldig called to Omi who was still holding me.  
  
"Alright," Omi replied as he slowly released me and stood, walking to Schuldig's side.  
  
As they left Schuldig turned to glance at me for a moment. I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Instead he sent his words to my head instead of my ears.  
  
'You should come back to Schwarz, Nagi. Your Angel could use someone his age around... Besides, who knows what we're doing to him when you're not there to lock him in your room.'  
  
My eyes widened slightly, afraid of what they might have done. Those useless perverts probably molested him every night... My poor Angel...  
  
I couldn't rejoin Schwarz though... I hated them. They had ruined everything I treasured. I enjoyed my life where I didn't kill anyone anymore. Instead I was just a body in the way. Being "important" was over-rated. Being important to Schwarz... That was truly the worst. 


	6. chapter 6

I left the grave a while after Omi had left. I had no idea how I was going to inform Weiss that he was alive. I knew that Yoji would most likely harass me to no end when he found out. Ken would probably be happy... As for Aya...he would probably stay as apathetic as I used to be.  
  
Funny how someone my age could drastically change depending on whom they were with. When I was living with Schwarz I was...well...not happy. Now that I lived with Weiss I still wasn't happy but at least the people here were much more supportive.  
  
"Welcome back!" Yoji greeted as he put down an empty pot on the counter. "I'm surprised you returned so early, kid."  
  
I looked around the flower shop quickly. I saw Aya siting behind the cash register, muttering. Ken was putting dirt into one of the empty pots that Yoji must have handed him earlier. He looked childishly cute with the smudge of dirt on his face.  
  
"There was no need to stay," I replied with a shrug.  
  
Ken looked up and tried wiping the dirt off his face, only spreading it more. "Why is that?" he asked me as he tilted his head.  
  
I shrugged, still trying to think of how I would tell them that Omi was alive. "You can't grieve the death of the living," I finally stated.  
  
This caused Aya to look up from staring at the cash register. He paused for a moment and looked at me before he made any signs of trying to speak. When he did, he spoke in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Omi's alive?" he asked raising his eyebrow. When I nodded he just said, "Oh."  
  
"What? How?" Ken demanded.  
  
"Schuldig said that I saved them..." I replied with a frown.  
  
Yoji's eyes widened slightly as he stared at me. His mouth opened and closed many times but he still hadn't been able to make any sounds. Aya shook his head and decided to speak for the guy.  
  
"So you saved Schwarz to?" he asked.  
  
I nodded again. Yes, apparently I had saved the oracle, the mind rapist, and the psychopath. At least I had saved an angel as well. For the life of an angle, thousands of guilty men could kill the innocents of the world.  
  
Ken looked ready to drop the pot that was filled with dirt when I nodded. I quickly picked it up out of his hands when it began to slip using my telekinesis. He murmured his thanks then went back to his shocked state of blankly staring at me.  
  
"I saw him at the graveyard..." I added with a small smile on my face at the thought.  
  
Years later I could look back at this and remember how not romantic it was and laugh. It was snowing at least. I loved the snow... It reminded me of how I had promised that my first date with Omi would be over hot chocolate on a snowy day. I just had to make sure that I got this chance before I had to wait another year again.  
  
It wouldn't be too awfully hard to get him to go there with me, even if he didn't consider it a date. Schwarz wanted me back... They would most likely contact me again. They probably thought that I had joined Weiss in their kills. That was pretty far from the truth. I just helped out around the flower shop and brought people in who were intending to go anywhere near the store. It's not like I had anything better to do with my free time except for going to school whenever Ken forced me. For the most part I was spared the pain of socializing at school since I already knew a lot more than what they could teach there.  
  
"So, did you two make out?" Yoji asked, causing me to flush lightly. "There's no other reason you would be so content... Of course unless you did more than make out..."  
  
"Schuldig was there," I replied with a shrug. "But I would have if the opportunity arrived..."  
  
Yoji pouted and muttered something about me not being very fun to tease. Not my fault I was introduced to the concept of sex at a young age... I bet Omi turned bright red whenever Yoji teased him...  
  
Ken's face was an extremely deep shade of red. He complained about the perverts he was stuck with. Yoji turned to Aya and smiled seductively stating that the quiet ones are always the biggest perverts. Aya just glared at him and went back to staring at the cash register, probably counting the money.  
  
"So... What are you going to do now that you know he's alive...?" Ken asked once his face had returned to its normal color.  
  
"Hope he doesn't hate me... He didn't remember who I was so... He probably doesn't for the time being..."  
  
Yeah, for now he would think of me as his friend. A slight pain went through my chest when I thought about this. Well, it wasn't that bad. At least he didn't hate me... Maybe him not remembering who I was actually was a good thing. Oh well... 


	7. chapter 7

I closed the book and sighed. It was rather depressing; I didn't know why I even bothered to read Shakespeare's dramas. Half the people ended up either killing themselves or being killed by someone important to the story.  
  
Besides, this one had been extra depressing. Two different families that refused to let their children be together since they were enemies. Funny how the basic plot line seemed vaguely familiar but I just shrugged it off. I still needed to find out a lot about myself.  
  
When my consciousness began I remember how Schuldig had wanted to name me. That entire process was disturbing in a way all its own, but I won't make a list of the names he suggested. All of them were terribly disturbing.  
  
'Damn it, you finished it before I could have you read it to me,' Schuldig complained.  
  
'You could get off your lazy ass and use your own eyes for something other than peeping in on little boys, you know,' I muttered, stretching.  
  
Schuldig walked into the room and looked me up and down as I stretched out on the couch and let out a long yawn. He seemed to be thoroughly amused as he walked in and sat by my head.  
  
"I don't like little boys, Angel, I like teenage boys and twenty-year-olds. You have a while before I loose interest in you," Schuldig stated with a smirk as he played with my hair.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and sat up. I wasn't in the mood to be his hole at the moment, especially not after reading that damned book.  
  
"You ever hear about the child who got raped too much by his father?" I asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"The kid cut up his face in order to make sure he was ugly. He then deformed the rest of his body so that it was a horrid sight to the eyes. One day when he spent too much time looking in the mirror he cut his eyes out because it hurt to look. They eventually sent him to an asylum since the therapists weren't helping."  
  
I stretched the other way and put my feet on top of Schuldig's lap, using him as a footrest. He hated it whenever I made him feel like he was lower than I was. A rather obnoxious man he was, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," I replied as I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. "I just found it to be amusing."  
  
"Morbid, aren't we?"  
  
I shrugged and replied, "How can I not be with your tactics? You don't always have to chain me to the ceiling, you know."  
  
"You're too short otherwise."  
  
I shivered at the thought. I hated it when Schuldig got 'lonely' at night. The next day my entire body would be sore and bleeding for the most part. He didn't let me wear my gloves in order to protect myself somewhat from any pain he got inflicted. At least I healed quickly...  
  
My thoughts began to drift and I found myself thinking of that thin pretty-boy. He had such pretty eyes... I wondered briefly if the guy who told me he was my friend knew of his own beauty.  
  
"Hey Schuldig...?" I asked attempting to suppress yet another yawn.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied looking at me hungrily.  
  
My main goal was to get my question asked before he decided to pounce me. I really hated the fact that I could hardly ever ask him anything without getting groped. At least he didn't drug me first... Well, maybe it would have been better if I was drugged...  
  
"How do you know Nagi...?"  
  
"It isn't of any importance," he replied as he straddled my waist on the couch.  
  
I turned away from him as he started to do what he had done so many times before. I just ignored it and let him do as he pleased. Not like I had much say in it anyway... 


	8. chapter 8

I sighed and stared in front of me. Aya was sitting there in the shadows looking rather uncomfortable. Yoji was yawning uncontrollably while leaning back in his chair. I was slightly afraid that the older man might fall out of it, but decided to ignore this possibility.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Yoji finally asked sitting up.  
  
"There's nothing to do," Aya replied bluntly. "There's nothing we can do about the fact that he isn't burned up as we thought. The fact Schwarz is still present, as well is also something we can not change. Nagi saved them. That's all there is to it."  
  
I shook my head and tried to think of something to say. Yoji looked relatively annoyed with the redhead and awfully homicidal. Yoji missed the Omi he could pick on, though he wouldn't bring it up to Nagi knowing that it would make him upset to think about the boy.  
  
How long had it taken us to silence Nagi's crying after the funeral? Aya had told him that he was allowed to grieve all he wanted, and the boy did. He sobbed uncontrollably for hours on end, leaving us with nothing to do to help. I hated how useless I felt when he had hugged the grave as tears rolled down his face and the rain pounded against his small figure.  
  
Whenever I remember watching him that day I can't help but think of a raven soaked in the rain with broken wings. Beautiful, dark, mysterious, and unable to do what it needs. Well, maybe the poetic side of me was starting to show up after I watching Omi helplessly shove Nagi out of the way of the collapsing building.  
  
That day, no matter how we desired to, we weren't able to search for Omi till the building settled. Otherwise we would have been suffocated and incapable of helping anyone. That day I had wondered if Omi had died from the building collapsing on him and breaking all his bones, or if he burned slowly in the fire. Either way his body would have become nothing more than ashes.  
  
"No it's not," Yoji replied, angry with Aya apparently. "Omi's probably so depressed... Nagi had proven it to us that they were close. Omi's without Nagi and without us."  
  
"You want us to go to Schwarz and take him back?" Aya asked as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why not? We almost did it before!"  
  
"And then a building fell and almost killed us all. Hell, it would have if the kid hadn't been there."  
  
I sighed and watched the two for a moment more. They really didn't get along well when it came to the topic of Omi and Nagi. Everyone had silently agreed that the relationship was unbearably adorable, but neither seemed to agree on how the children acted and how much it was worth. Aya, keeping his usual cold exterior, seemed to think it was worth very little. As for Yoji, he stated he would kill for the two whenever he found that that option might be required in order for their relationship to survive.  
  
"Aya... " I murmured feeling sorry for what would happen to Nagi.  
  
I had to admit that I had often confused Nagi for Omi, unconsciously. I found myself speaking to Nagi as though he was Omi on many occasions. They were both quite a bit alike; however, though Omi was much more happy in comparison to Nagi who seemed apathetic half the time and an emotional wreck the other half of the time.  
  
"Go check on Nagi," Aya muttered before standing up to abandon Yoji and I.  
  
We both stared and watched Aya leave. We could tell that he was upset about this new news in his own way and would probably be going to his room where he could lock himself up and think about it for the night. In the meantime, Yoji and I would be given the job of making sure that Nagi didn't break everything and everyone in sight. Last time he had become distressed, he had almost dropped Omi's computer on the ground.  
  
"Let's go..." Yoji yawned as we soon departed in the same direction as Aya had left. 


	9. chapter 9

I lifted the gun to Omi's chest and briefly wondered why I was using such a method. If I wanted to kill him I could simply just break every bone in his body and watch him wither on the ground. Some part of me didn't want that though. Omi would be the first person that I watched die, and I watched to make sure the way he went was slow and painful.  
  
Why...? Why was I killing Omi? I paused for a moment trying to think of this but some how my body kept moving. I put my hand around the trigger and pulled it, hearing the bullet leave the barrel and enter Omi's chest, causing the boy to fall to his knees and lean against me for support.  
  
"Mayfly..." he whispered as blood began to seep through his shirt in his stomach area.  
  
I had missed my original target, but if I were to shot him in the chest I wouldn't get to watch him as long. The stomach was a much more suitable place. This way I could watch him slowly bleed to death.  
  
His eyes became glazed over and he leaned against me, clenching onto my shirt and causing the blood to stain my clothes as well. It was a wonderful metallic stench... But did blood usually flow that quickly? It seemed to move like water instead of blood. I looked over him for a moment to be sure that he was actually bleeding. He was.  
  
"Why are you doing this...?" he asked softly.  
  
"You tried to kill me, Angel," I replied as I fingered through his hair with my own blood stained hands. "You haven't been faithful either..."  
  
"I'm...sorry..."  
  
I smirked. How like people to beg for forgiveness once they were reaching their end. I wondered briefly if it was because they wanted to die knowing they had tried or if they wanted the person to hurry up and save them because their killer might have had a sudden change of heart.  
  
"It's alright. I still care about you anyway..." I replied.  
  
I leaned over and kissed him softly on his lips as he continued to bleed to death. I don't know how long I stared at him simply waiting for him to take his final breath. He didn't speak any more after he had said he was sorry. We just simply sat on my bed in silence as he leaned against me, bleeding to death.  
  
I felt as his chest failed to rise and fall. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. I wrapped my arms around his body tighter and sighed.  
  
"You brought it upon yourself," I whispered.  
  
I sat straight up in my bed and began panting lightly. What...was that? That dream... It felt so real and painful... Slowly watching Omi bleed to death... What was wrong with me? No normal person would dream about killing their lover...  
  
But I'm not a normal person, am I?  
  
No... I'm far from it. It's far worse than being normal. Normal people aren't bothered. Normal people are left alone and ignored as they turn their own life into some twisted soap opera involving them and their 'horrible life'.  
  
Instead I was different. I desired nothing more than to be one of those normal people who caused so much drama in their life. Maybe if I was normal I would just let myself be ignored... I'd hide in the shadows as I do now; silently praying that no one will find me.  
  
No one finding me... That reminded me of the streets. I felt a shiver down my spine at the thought. There were two things I didn't want, to go back there...and to kill Omi.  
  
I sighed and pulled the covers up over my body again. I didn't want to kill Omi. I wouldn't kill Omi. I'd let him kill me if it came to it...  
  
Were Omi and I still enemies? I'm not even an assassin anymore... Omi had changed though... The way he looked at me had sent shivers down my spine. A stranger... A complete stranger to whom he never wished to learn more of.  
  
What had they done to him...? What could they have done to make him forget and for him to have a look much like the one I had once used on his face...? Had they broken him the rest of the way...?  
  
I shrugged at the thought, trying to make it go away by the pathetic action. I didn't want to think of such things... If Omi was a different person would I still care for him...? I had changed a lot too...  
  
It's a depressing thought...the thought of being alone forever. It makes one pity themselves more than they had ever dreamed imaginable. I preferred feeling sad compared to depressed... But I couldn't be sad right now. I still felt Omi's blood on my hands... 


	10. chapter 10

Notes: o.O;;; bad Schu  
  
'What's it feel like to make your new found 'friend' kill you?' Schuldig whispered in my head.  
  
I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I hated it when Schuldig read my thoughts without permission. Not only did he have to rape my body but he had to rape my mind as well. Stupid bastard...  
  
"I know you're outside my room, Schuldig, come in if you want but stay out of my head," I snapped.  
  
He mentally shrugged and walked in casually. He smirked at me as I sat on my bed and I had a pretty good guess of what he wanted. I really shouldn't have worn just the pajama top that day...or any day, for that matter.  
  
"Well?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"It feels nice," I replied. "It's refreshing to see myself die...and to know his reaction. I missed out on that last time."  
  
"So you're content to know you have a friend out there?" Schuldig asked with silenced laughter.  
  
"No, that's not it. It feels nice to know that you can't lie to me forever. One day I'll know everything..."  
  
"Is that so? But there's so much I still need to teach you..." he said as he approached my bed.  
  
I suddenly wished I had been a telekinetic instead of a healer. That way I could shove Schuldig across the room and no longer have the constant need to get stitches on my backside. Schuldig never...prepared. He also seemed to find it amusing when he caused me pain. He would usually cut my body up with sharp objects causing me to wonder why he didn't lay with Farfello instead.  
  
"That would be too easy... Besides, Farfello doesn't scream like you... Farfello doesn't scream at all," he replied as he leaned forward to like my ear.  
  
"I'm sorry that he displeases you," I muttered as I stood up and walked away from him. "But I don't intend on bringing about your satisfaction either."  
  
"And what do you intend to do instead?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
I stood up and walked out of my room hearing Schuldig complain rather loudly. It wasn't usual for the guy to actually let me leave without getting what he wanted first. Once I left I saw Farfello staring at me as he carved into his forearm. I tried to pay attention and not get dragged in but I couldn't.  
  
I blacked out before I hit the ground. It wasn't avoidable... Oh well, at least I didn't have to feel the pain of hitting the floor... 


	11. chapter 11

I woke up a while later in Crawford's bed, naked, like usual. I sighed and shook my head. Horny perverts, no matter where I went, surrounded me. I crawled out of the bed and rubbed my backside. Great, it was wet in there. It was a little obvious what he had done...  
  
I groaned miserably as I realized how much it hurt. The least they could do would make it so I wouldn't hurt afterwards. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Being a free whore that was passed around was really becoming bothersome.  
  
I leaned over to look at the clock and decided to go try and find out who I was again. I knew that I would be unsuccessful but it was still worth a try.  
  
As I crawled out of the bed I saw a bowl of ramen sitting on the nightstand and clenched onto my head. I saw that boy who had said he was my friend leaning over me and kissing me. My eyes widened slightly when I realized that I wasn't able to remember him as a rapist either. Then that would mean that...  
  
Yeah right. I'm not aloud to have boyfriends and never was as long as I can remember. I might as well forget having a girlfriend. Schuldig told me I was too pretty to even think about getting one of those. I suppose he was right. Not only was I too feminine looking, but also I wasn't exactly interested in females very much anyway. That was probably because I never really spent any time near any of them.  
  
I grunted out of pain as I slowly slipped on clothes so I could make it to my bedroom with out being molested. I sighed as I thought about my recent ramen memory. The boy had moved it out of my lap using some unseen force. Maybe he was a telekinetic? That would explain how Schuldig knew him...  
  
I sighed and shook my head when I was finally dressed. How wonderful it was to know I was bleeding more than usual. I rubbed my backside in displeasure as I made my way to my room.  
  
I sat down in the chair and flipped on the computer. They had told me the computer was mine but I didn't completely believe them. When I awoke none of the files on it seemed like something I would put on it. Not that I really knew what my preferences were... I soon learned that I didn't like men forcing themselves on me, though. That one didn't take me very long to learn at all.  
  
I stared at the screen when it flashed stating I had a message from "Mayfly". I grabbed onto my head again as I began to remember something else. I saw myself groggily murmuring to the boy that he reminded me of a mayfly and heard him calling me "Death Angel".  
  
He had been my boyfriend, I realized with wide-eyes. How could Schuldig have allowed that one? I sighed and clicked to see what the message said. When I opened it I saw that it was completely blank. Probably someone's sad attempt to send me a virus. Too bad for them my computer wasn't low in quality. 


	12. chapter 12

Notes: XD 52 is the name of a whore boy story I wrote a while ago XD It had angel boys and demon boys *.* Never finished it though...Fui wanted me to write something else ^^;;;  
  
They seemed to be following me everywhere I went. It was as though they thought I would kill myself if I were left with such an opportunity. I had no such desire. I had just found what so long I have mourned to truly be alive.  
  
I turned away from my computer where I had previously been contemplating sending a message to my old computer. When I had finally decided against it I had accidentally slipped and hit send. He would most likely receive a blank message rather soon.  
  
Once I had turned away I decided that I might as well ask Yoji and Ken what they wanted to do since I was pretty sure I would have no hope of getting rid of them tonight. When I saw them Ken was leaning against Yoji as he fell asleep and Yoji had Ken between his legs. I couldn't help but have suggestive thoughts come to my head.  
  
I coughed quietly in order to remind them that I was still present in the room. Both of their heads shot up and they stared at me blankly. Once Ken looked down and noticed that he was between Yoji's legs and Yoji looked down and noticed he had put Ken between his legs they both jumped backwards, away from each other blushing rather brightly. It was strange to see Yoji blush because he had put someone in a suggestive position.  
  
"You two looked rather comfortable," I muttered quietly.  
  
"I got tired! Do you realize how long you were on the computer?" Ken asked me trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ten hours, thirteen minutes, and twenty-seven seconds," I replied with a shrug.  
  
"What were you doing anyway?" Yoji asked, still flustered.  
  
I almost smiled at him but decided not to. It wasn't a good idea to smile at them. I wasn't happy; I was just simply amused. Amusement and happiness should never be expressed in the same manner...  
  
"I ordered tickets for tomorrow night's opera. Want to come?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," they replied in unison, as I knew they would. "Which one?"  
  
"It's called 52..." 


	13. chapter 13

We all sat together in the opera house. I don't recall why Schuldig had insisted so much that we go to the opera that night, or to why we went to one about whore boys. I don't recall much about that night except what I chose to do to a demon in a corner.  
  
During one of the scenes I found that I could no longer remain sitting. I had a guess that Schuldig had something to do with it but decided not to vocalize my suspicions. Instead I got up and began to walk out of the opera house so I could get some fresh air and find a way to relieve myself of the odd nervous feeling.  
  
That was when I saw the beautiful boy before me leaning against the wall with his eyes sealed shut. It was the boy who had been at my grave. It was the boy who I had had memories of being a lover to. It was the boy I would use to relax. It was only fair, after all. He had claimed to love me in the past. If such were true then he would do what I asked of him, or what I forced upon him.  
  
"Omi..." he whispered, still with his eyes closed.  
  
I couldn't help but stare. How had he accomplished knowledge of my presence with out knowing... I hadn't made a sound when the door had opened, nor as I began to close it.  
  
When I started to close the door I could faintly hear the sound behind me showing that the scene where 13 was being raped and beaten by 0 had begun. I smirked slightly as I realized just how I would relax.  
  
"Nagi..." I whispered, my mouth inches away from his ear.  
  
I pressed him against the wall, making sure that he would be incapable of escaping me. I would have what I wanted. I could use his emotions in order to gain what I wanted. I just had to be sure I didn't touch his flesh...and that I didn't go too far into his mind.  
  
"Omi...what are you-..." he began to speak before I shoved my mouth against his.  
  
It wasn't a kiss that held any emotions in it other than lust. I wanted to fuck him, nothing more and nothing less. Emotions were for those you gave a damn about; sex was for those you wanted to hurt.  
  
He melted below me and did whatever I wished for him to. When I undid his shirt, he helped me. When I reached for his belt, he guided me. Why...? Why wasn't he terrified like I had always been when Schuldig tried to...?  
  
"Why...?" I asked him as I stared.  
  
He was now only wearing his underwear. He didn't seem eager at all for what I intended to do to him but he had remained passive. He would do whatever I wanted without even desiring for it as well...  
  
"Because...Omi...it's snowing," he replied with a small smile appearing on his face. "I wanted our first date to be on a snowy day..."  
  
"You mean we've never been on a date...?" I asked him, slightly baffled.  
  
He shook his head. "We never had the chance..."  
  
I looked away from him and started back towards the door I had just exited. "Get dressed and never let me see your face again...or else I will rape you."  
  
"You can't," he replied before I walked through the door.  
  
I was nervous. It was worse than how I had been before. I walked back to my seat between Crawford and Schuldig and whispered quietly, "This opera sucks; can we go yet?" 


	14. chapter 14

I was confused that day and I desired nothing more than to gain back my Omi. When I told Ken that night that Omi had wanted to rape me he seemed somewhat confused. Of course, he hadn't seen how greatly Omi had changed in t he hands of Schwarz. I wasn't surprised at all by his desires, nor by how he failed to fulfill him.  
  
I knew Schuldig had told the truth about him molesting Omi, after all. I shouldn't have ever buried myself in the bliss of the depths of those that are naive do. Foolish, really, to dream that maybe I would be the only one ever to own him.  
  
Well, Ken and Yoji seemed rather upset by the fact that Omi would want to rape me in the middle of the hall, as I have previously stated. They were so upset that they kept rambling on to Aya, who didn't seem very interested.  
  
I decided that it might be useful for me to gain knowledge of what they thought of Omi, so I decided to listen in. After all, I still treasured Omi...even if what I saw was an illusion of the past. Real or not, he was still treasured.  
  
"Aya! He tried raping him!" Ken complained when Aya tried to ignore the boy once again. "Aya! Stop ignoring me!"  
  
"He can't rape him," Aya finally replied. "Even if it hurt, he would have enjoyed every moment of it and complied in any way he found possible."  
  
"But Aya-..." Ken started.  
  
Unfortunately both Aya and Yoji decided to go after him at the same time. As I peaked through my door I watched as Yoji hugged him and Aya kissed him. I felt slightly disturbed by the scene. How could anyone belong to two people like that? Surely it wasn't love...simply lust.  
  
Then again... Humans aren't capable of loving anyway. All were too self-oriented to be able to truly love. I had once said that I loved Omi...but in fact I just had become accustomed to him in that way that a boy who was infatuated might. But still...even now...I wanted him to be by me.  
  
I wanted to hug him and whisper to him as those who belong to each other do. I wanted to take him out for hot chocolate in the snow... I wanted to feel the gentle flakes land on both of our shoulders as we conversed about things that hadn't any importance.  
  
I sighed and decided that I might as well go out and have hot chocolate on my own... It was lonely alone in my room as I heard three men in the hall proceed to molest each other. I had far more important things to do...  
  
I decided that it would be safer to leave through my window since I didn't want to see what they were doing... I opened it up with my under-used powers and lifted myself out of the window. When I almost slipped on the snow I used my telekinesis to lift myself up immediately.  
  
When I was finally off the roof I walked off in the dark night to a small cafe that I knew would be open all night. It would be the first time I'd had hot chocolate in such a long time... 


	15. chapter 15

I don't recall the ride home from the opera, which isn't unusual. I did, however, remember waking up later that night with Schuldig and Crawford on each side of me. It was unusual for Crawford to stay there with me. Actually, it was unusual for me to wake up in the night at all.  
  
But I needed hot chocolate.  
  
There was this strange voice inside me that kept telling me that I longed for the cold liquid though I tried to deny it constantly. Why would I want hot chocolate in the middle of the night? It wasn't normal...  
  
'Because you're both linked,' Schuldig replied to me mentally though he sounded rather exhausted there as well.  
  
'What?' I asked him.  
  
'You and Prodigy... You're both linked.'  
  
'What would that have to do with-...' I asked before I got interrupted.  
  
'Go get some damn hot chocolate before I fuck you again. Bring home what ever you find there, all right?' Schuldig told me.  
  
I was too tired to disagree. I simply nodded and crawled out of Schuldig's bed between both the naked men. I wondered briefly how Schuldig had managed to get Crawford to agree to do it in his room but decided better then to ask. I would just get cleaned up, change into something warm on, go out to find some hot chocolate, and then go to sleep.  
  
'Don't bother cleaning up, just wash out your mouth,' Schuldig muttered lazily. 'I made sure neither of us used your backside, Princess.'  
  
Since when had he become so caring? Well, he wanted me to bring back whatever I found. He also found it necessary to inform me I was linked with someone named Prodigy. Why was I even bothering?  
  
I picked up my toothbrush up out of one of the drawers in the bathroom. I put on as much toothpaste as humanly possible with out having any fall off the brush. With that accomplished I set to work at brushing away the taste of the men I worked with from my mouth.  
  
Both of them seemed to have this strange obsession with making me swallow... Not that I ever remembered Crawford telling me to, I could just tell afterwards with him. If I were to spend the rest of my life with someone I would stay with someone who never found any interest in my mouth unless I wanted him to be so.  
  
I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out with water. Now it was time to get dressed.  
  
I walked to my closet and found that I had an excess of white. I had never noticed it before...but why did I have so damn much of it? I sorted through my clothes as I tried to find something black. I had this strange urge to wear black and white...together.  
  
Finally, under almost all of the clothes, I finally found something black. I found a black jacket, black T-shirt, black shorts, and a black bandanna. I decided to wear it with a black zip-up sweater, goggles, white socks, and red-tennis shoes. I slipped on black gloves and frowned as some unfamiliar feeling washed over me. The pain of...killing?  
  
I shook my head and walked out of my room. Where was I going to find a place that served hot chocolate this late at night? 


	16. chapter 16

I thought about the night that I had taken Omi away from Weiss and locked him in my room where I believed that he would be safe. What a funny thought... Him being safe with me. How utterly amusing... Hadn't I only hurt him?  
  
He had been dressed completely in his assassin clothes. He had spaced off in order to stare at me... He was so beautiful. Now...he was alive. I had saved him and the others with my subconscious.  
  
I still hadn't been able to order hot chocolate. It didn't feel right to have it on my own. I had always had it with the kind people who had taken me in and thought I would stay there for the rest of time. Never had they expected that I would depart before the sun arose. Never did they think that I wouldn't accept their kindness completely.  
  
There was only one person that I would willingly accept never-ending kindness from. It was Omi... I wanted him so badly that I would hold onto him forever, and during that time I could only pray that he would be kind. After all I had done to him... After all the things I had put him through... If he would only talk to me I would be surprised.  
  
I heard the bell by the door ring as a beautiful boy wearing black and white entered the room. Omi... My angel had arrived.  
  
He turned to look at me and appeared rather shocked. It was as though he had expected to be alone. Well, I had expected the same thing. It wasn't either of our faults that the other just so happened to be there.  
  
It was, however, complete his fault when he approached me. It was his fault when he wore the clothes I had envisioned earlier. It was his fault when he saw in the booth across from me and stared at me, waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Hello, Omi," I said politely.  
  
"Nagi... I told you the next time I saw you I'd rape you," Omi stated.  
  
"And I told you that you couldn't," I replied with a slight shrug.  
  
"I just came here for hot chocolate," he told me as though I had gone and interrupted his night.  
  
"I came here for the same thing," I replied. "But I realized it wasn't the same without kindness."  
  
He looked at me as though he was trying to control himself from laughing. Kindness... He was laughing at the thought of kindness. Even if he had been broken, his eyes still sang out loudly. One could see his every emotion on his face.  
  
"There is no kindness in this world," he murmured.  
  
"But there is. It is simply love that we lack," I replied with a nod.  
  
"You're foolish, speaking of a world that possesses kindness but lacks love. The two hold hands. You can't have kindness with out love and love can not be attained with out kindness," he said as he turned away from me.  
  
"Then you're saying we're both wrong?" I asked him with my head titled.  
  
"I suppose... I still want my hot chocolate..."  
  
As if she had been ordered to avoid us until we started conversing, the waitress came up to us just as Omi had finished stating this. She handed us both hot chocolates, smiled, bowed, and walked away. I was slightly confused by this but decided not to question it.  
  
"But in what way are we both wrong?" I asked him as I took at sip at my hot chocolate.  
  
"I don't know...perhaps if we...ki...never mind, it's a stupid suggestion."  
  
"If we kissed?" I offered as the end to his sentence.  
  
He nodded shyly as his face became slightly red. I nodded as well before I leaned in and pressed our lips together. I remembered that day with that damned ramen that had never been eaten.  
  
I realized then that for all that time I had felt like the ramen. Sticky, cold, not cared for...and simply pushed to the side when someone had had enough of me. That's what life had been like on the streets...  
  
That's what life had been like with Schwarz... But with Schwarz I felt warmer... I had a roof over my head... No, with Schwarz it was exactly the same. I was still a passed around whore.  
  
With Omi I felt completely different. I felt like hot chocolate. Comforting, warm, loved...desired?  
  
I could taste the chocolate on Omi's tongue and it caused me to blush slightly. Omi had a delicious tasting mouth. I could only hope that the waitress girl wasn't homophobic. If she were there would most likely be hell to pay.  
  
Omi moved his mouth away from mine and stared at me blushing.  
  
"Yes, we were both terribly wrong yet terribly right," I stated matter-of-factly.  
  
He nodded in agreement and kissed me again. When he was done he said, "I'm supposed to take whatever I find home with me..."  
  
"Schwarz isn't your home," I told him. "Your home is with Weiss...with me..."  
  
Before I had a chance to say anything more we were kissing again. I loved hot chocolate and I loved to feel like hot chocolate, but I loved to feel Omi the best.  
  
Notes: Noticing something related to the title here...? Yeah, I have no originality ^^;;; Still don't and it's been a year o.O;;; 


	17. chapter 17

Note: This is short o.O;;;  
  
I smirked to myself in a satisfied manner. I had won the bet. Crawford thought that Omi and Nagi would return to us and I had thought all along that they would run off together with out going back to any assassin group...at first. So we had to wait till Crawford had a premonition before either of us could be the winner.  
  
The prize was simple. One night with the other in the winner's bed doing whatever they pleased. I had won. I had had Tsukiyono and Crawford in my bed at the same time.  
  
The kitten was truly loved. He had both of us on top of him at once as he sat in his daze. He was truly a priceless treasure indeed. Even after we had broken him in, he had still remained loveable.  
  
Not even Nagi could do that. Nagi had become frightening. To look at him was to be afraid he would smash every bone in your body. Perhaps we shouldn't have trained him to use his powers more effectively.  
  
It was foolish of Crawford to bet against me, though. I can play off of people's emotions. I knew everything they were thinking...everything they desired... I had won.  
  
I had beaten an oracle... 


	18. chapter 18

I picked up the flowerpot that had almost shattered on the ground using my powers. Yoji sure was reckless when he decided to come on to Ken. Aya refused to show that he liked either of them in public.  
  
They had all freaked out the night I brought Omi home with me after hot chocolate, well, more so Yoji and Ken. Aya stayed apathetic in a manner I had often done so in the past. Of course, they probably freaked out more considering what Omi and I had walked in on.  
  
They really shouldn't have been doing that in the hallway in front of my room...  
  
The way they had looked at him... They stared at him as though he were a stranger. He was though, to them... I knew he had spent time in my thoughts, so I still knew him and he still knew me.  
  
He had told me he had given me the dream where I killed him. I thanked him because I had always wanted to know what it's like to look in a dying person's face. All he had done was nod at me.  
  
"I know what it looks like very well..." he had replied before he started to stare off into space.  
  
Omi didn't do that anymore. He was sure of who he was now. Tsukiyono Omi...a priceless treasure indeed. He was mine once again, and I would be sure to protect him from all harm.  
  
After awhile the guys seemed used to his presence again. I shared a room with Omi so that we wouldn't have any issues. I guess it was stranger at first than it was once we had become accustomed to each other again.  
  
It was nice to have him in my bed those first few days. Even if he wasn't used to it...I had missed it. I had missed him being beside me with all my heart, and when I had had the feeling returned to me...I had felt wonderful.  
  
Now Omi and I are over all those weird uncomfortable moments. Now we make breakfast in the morning for the other guys. Now we don't kill anymore. Now...we're together.  
  
That's all it had taken. All we had to do was stop... We had passed heartache, death, memory loss...and our "families". We had changed places and took the position that the other had taken. We had lost everything only to have it all returned to us...  
  
And all we had to do was stop...  
  
Stop killing...  
  
It didn't matter now, though. Now we worked together in the shop and cared for the guys in order to stay with them. No matter how hard they tried, nothing they cooked was edible. Now Omi would take care of their wounds by removing his leather gloves and touching them. No matter how hard they tried...they would never be able to remove their wounds in seconds.  
  
Sure, Schuldig had requested we return, but he knew there was nothing he could do to us. He couldn't fuck with our heads; he couldn't shot us. We were invincible against Schwarz...  
  
"Will you be careful?" I snapped at Yoji as he made Ken back into a table covered in VERY breakable flowerpots.  
  
Ken looked extremely embarrassed and Yoji looked completely annoyed. Great, I had interrupted the slut from putting on a performance... I'm sure Aya wouldn't mind watching but I wasn't into that sort of thing...  
  
Omi must have sensed that I was somewhat distressed and worried that soon the whole shop would fall and break because of Yoji's hormones. I don't know how else he would have known. That's what I get for liking a healer...  
  
"Mayfly?" he asked, poking his head out of the storage room.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied with a yawn.  
  
"When was it I died...?" he asked.  
  
Omi was very talented at stopping the guys in their tracks. Sure, they had become used to his presence but that didn't mean that they weren't afraid he might become an anti-social homicidal maniac on the drop of a dime. I don't know why they were afraid of it but...  
  
I looked at my watch briefly, then back up at him and said, "Two years ago."  
  
"Then today is a good day..." he said with a nod. "It was a year ago that I started to remember a year worth of events."  
  
That night we got hot chocolate at the place we had gone before. The female waitress that had worked there before was extremely happy to welcome us. It was only then that I noticed she had a collection of yaoi manga on the counter... Well, at least she hadn't been homophobic and frightened before.  
  
Then... Then we...lived. Not happily ever after because we did have the occasional argument, and Omi would fall the ground crying if he got too close to anyone unstable. And the things that happened to his body... Yes, we lived.  
  
And we went back to that cafe with the female waitress twice a year. Once on the anniversary of the day he died, and once on the anniversary of the day I took him home with me...  
  
I liked hot chocolate, only when I was with someone kind, though. Omi was kind, and I was happy. Hot chocolate...  
  
Notes: and this is the sad ending... 


End file.
